


说好的建国后不许成精呢

by Berger21



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berger21/pseuds/Berger21
Summary: 受红雷哥的启发心血来潮想看磊磊猫化奶孩子双黄蛋一家三口，渤哥官方认证HE保证
Relationships: 双黄, 磊渤
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

——  
黄渤和黄磊离婚了。

离开的时候黄渤自己的东西一样也没留下，黄磊的，准确说是属于他和黄磊的，只带走了蛋蛋和一张二人合照。至于为什么是二人合照，因为黄渤离开的时候黄磊甚至不知道有蛋蛋的存在。

——  
黄渤离开已经有一年多了，一年来杳无音讯，到真的走得决绝。而黄磊在公司应酬，朋友聚会时，会放纵自己泡在酒吧，有时候酣醉一场，有时候只是透过杯子里澄澈的有色液体看酒吧的驻唱歌手，盯着玻璃上失真的人影突然笑出声。

临近年底，在外地出差的黄磊被同事拉到附近一酒吧庆祝洽谈圆满结束，黄磊被也没想多喝，只是越喝越觉得这个酒吧的驻唱像黄渤，本想上去打个招呼，结果等黄磊靠近舞台时人早就没了，于是黄磊越想越郁闷就喝多了。这一醉到了第二天就出了大事。

黄磊酒醒的时候已经是第二天晚上了，他晃晃快炸了的脑袋，抬手抹了把脸——

“卧槽！！！”这是内心活动。

“喵！！！”这是实际动静。

黄磊试探性握拳，惊恐地望着自己的“肉爪”一张一合，四肢都成了猫的形态，连他从没用过的部位都觉醒了早已退化的神经，此刻正一甩一甩着那条毛茸茸的粗尾巴。黄磊踉踉跄跄地爬起，本能地成了四肢站立。他抬起头，近乎绝望地想：这垃圾桶可真高。

他低下头，更加绝望地发现：卧槽我怎么还这么胖？！

——  
黄磊的衣服钱包钥匙通通不见了，醒的时候只剩一具猫的身体，人的灵魂。好在他还能认出这就是他喝多的那家酒吧，就想进去看看能不能遇到同事或什么线索。结果被保安拎着后颈扔出来了，边扔嘴里还嘟囔：“这肥猫可真TM重。”

敲里吗！！！！！

前门不能正大光明走了，只能从后厨溜进去。黄磊虽然体型胖，可好歹作为人的时候也有“功夫熊猫”的外号，他几步跳上垃圾桶，再是窗台，最后稳稳落在案板上，一只脚还踩着菜刀。

饶是黄磊再熟悉厨房这种环境，看到放大了几倍的菜刀还是一阵寒颤。他飞快跑出厨房往前厅去，并在众多腿和鞋间穿梭。此刻酒吧里热闹非凡，音乐灯光都开启狂欢模式，黄磊极尽小心，还是在堪堪躲过一只高跟鞋后一头撞上了一条牛仔裤包裹的小腿。

“先生请你放手——卧···什么东西？”

“哼这下没地方躲了吧·······”

一个醉醺醺的男人一手扣住矮个男人的腰，一手抓住手腕拉向自己，调笑着要凑上脸去，被他制住的男人使劲挣扎，一张脸涨得通红。而那张脸黄磊再熟悉不过了，登时一股火气混杂着各种汹涌情感爆发出来。等他反应过来的时候，那醉鬼脸上手上满是抓痕咬痕和橘色毛发，一边嚎叫着一边和突然跳到脸上的东西作斗争。

黄磊没有丝毫松懈，在被狠狠扔下去的时候还咬掉了对方半个食指，痛的男人满地打滚。黄渤看起来吓得不轻，全程呆呆地注视着一猫一人，实际上是猫单方面虐人。直到店长怒火冲天地拎着棒子朝始作俑者挥去才反应过来，下意识护住了替自己出气的橘猫。

“喵！！！！！”棒子打在黄渤左手上，立刻泛起青来。黄磊顿时急了眼，张牙舞爪要扑店长，被黄渤牢牢抱在怀里顺毛。

熟悉而温和的触感和气息让黄磊的气下去一半，他都快忘了小渤的拥抱是什么感觉了。

“店长您没必要和一只猫过不去，可能是这位先生喝醉了只顾着动手动脚，没留神就踩着它了，再说当着这么多顾客的面也别把事闹太大了。”黄渤丝毫不在意手上的乌青，语气不卑不亢。旁边几个关系好的服务生也表示亲眼看见是那位先生先动手骚扰的。众目睽睽下店长也不好再发作，扔下句“给我到办公室等着”，便亲自把那男人送去了医院。

黄渤端端正正地坐在办公桌旁的椅子上，不自觉拽衣摆的手指泄露了此刻的紧张。黄磊乖乖卧在黄渤脚边，时不时蹭蹭裤腿，好似无声的安慰。一人一猫就这么坐了好几个小时，直到天快亮店长才回来。打开门就看见那团橘黄色的大猫，冷哼一声：“还留在这？”

原本在打盹的黄渤一个激灵，愣了几秒后安静地把黄磊一把捞起放在店门口，蹲下身揉揉橘猫脑袋：“记得下次可别这么暴躁了，真被打了怎么办？”黄磊摇摇头，不停往黄渤跟前凑，结果落了个空。

黄磊注视着黄渤转身进店，没出一会就出来了，脸色很不好，低着头插着口袋急匆匆的样子，根本没看见黄磊热切的目光。黄磊就紧紧跟在黄渤后面，一步也不敢拉下，累得都没能喊一声“小渤”，虽然最多也只能发出“喵”。

好在目的地并不远，黄磊跟着黄渤进了一个小区，他意识到这是小渤的家。默默记住了小区的名字，路线，单元号门牌号，在大门即将关上的一刹那钻了进去。

小渤的家还是那么干净，黄磊盯着低头换鞋的黄渤，刚想出声，却听到了“咿咿呀呀”的叫唤，吓得黄磊以为自己又变成了一个婴儿。

······卧槽，婴儿。

——  
7个月的蛋蛋已经初具“美男子”的优势，一双亮晶晶的大眼睛像极了他亲爹。黄渤是个货真价实的颜控，最喜欢空闲时候望着儿子的小脸蛋发呆，而且蛋蛋极为乖巧，除了想爸爸时会哭，平时很少让黄渤费心，就算饿了也只是温柔地叫唤，这让黄渤对蛋蛋的愧疚又深了一层，只能更加拼命地挣钱拼命地挤时间，恨不得将一个人掰成几个用。

顾不得一夜未眠的疲惫和接连的打击，黄渤强打起来的十二分精神给蛋蛋冲好奶粉，细心喂食，哄着睡觉，但他发现蛋蛋连喝奶的时候眼睛都始终盯着一个点，顺着目光看去，这才注意到被他忽略了很久的橘猫。

“这事真奇了，你怎么在我家？”

当然是你带我回来的。黄磊盯着黄渤怀里的蛋蛋，马上就确定了这一定是小渤和自己的娃。愧疚自责和悔恨立刻翻涌上来，小渤这一年来肯定过的很辛苦，自己太混账了，连小渤身体异常都没有发现，甚至还提出了离婚。

出于父亲的本能黄磊走上前去，黄渤却腾地站起来躲得远远的。“你别过来，毕竟是野猫不干净的，我儿子才7个月呢。”

黄磊低低呜咽一声，黄渤顿时就心软了。无家可归的感觉很不好受，从某种层面上黄渤能理解这些小动物的亲近行为。他把蛋蛋哄睡了以后和橘猫面对面坐在地板上，尽管他已经筋疲力尽，但怀藏了二十多年的温柔和善良不许他就这么把猫扔出家门或是冷漠地置之不理。

“你是不是饿了才跟我回家的？那我把你喂饱后把你送到动物救助站去吧，可以吗小，额，大猫咪？”

“喵！”不要！黄磊使劲摇头，要不是怕小渤的洁癖很引起反感他这时候就扑上去了。接下去黄渤努力做着猫的思想工作，谁知这猫软硬不吃，最后实在熬不住它了黄渤身子一歪直接靠在墙上睡了过去。

梦里他看到黄磊为他轻柔地盖上被子，满眼宠溺：“大傻子。”醒来时身上的确多了条毯子，让黄渤心里一跳，余光瞥见卧在手边的橘猫，苦涩地笑笑：也是，怎么可能。

尽管如此，心里还是感动的。黄渤看着睡得正熟的橘猫，丝丝密密的柔软铺盖了心房。这猫也帮过自己，陪过自己，也许真有段缘分也说不定。更何况······黄渤眼前又浮现出梦里黄磊的温柔眉眼，也不知道是不是自己太累了，还真有几分相像。

黄磊是在颠簸的出租车上醒来的，以为黄渤真要趁它睡着送去救助站，在车里闹腾了好一会。黄渤怕给司机添乱，“好了是带你去体检办领养手续的，别折腾了。”说着揉揉瞬间乖巧的橘猫，心里好奇难道这猫听得懂人话？

于是黄磊的猫爸生活开始了。

———TBC———


	2. Chapter 2

————  
转眼黄磊变成猫已经有三个月了，再过两个月蛋蛋就要满周岁，黄渤却没由来地犯了愁，经常抱着蛋蛋发呆，或是不自觉皱眉头绞手指。这晚黄渤放下照片揉揉酸痛的眼睛，刚准备关灯就瞧见自家橘猫端坐在床下一眨不眨地盯着自己。和这只猫熟了以后，越发对它有种特殊的亲近感，尤其是它的眼睛。弯腰把猫抱起，忍不住鼻头蹭鼻头，黄磊面对着近在咫尺的薄唇心怦怦直跳，刚想主动凑上去就被人从腋下抬起，两脚腾空，居高临下地看着半躺的黄渤，黄磊悄悄咽了口气。

黄渤没有察觉橘猫眼里暗藏的精光，像是问黄磊又仿佛在自言自语：“大黄，你说我到底要不要告诉他？”黄磊眨眨眼，晃晃尾巴表示没听懂。

“一，二，三，嗯你的尾巴晃了三下，单数是不要的意思，那好吧······”

黄磊忽然明白了小渤指的是什么，开始大幅度挣扎，黄渤“哎呦呦”埋怨自己的体重一边把猫放在了被子上。黄磊扒拉过照片，用爪子拍拍照片上的自己，又拍拍胸脯，黄渤没理解，以为大黄要跟自己握手，欣然握住了那只那胸前晃悠的爪子：“你好你好！大黄你跟谁学的？”

什么呀！黄磊气咻咻地甩开爪子，急得在被子上打转。闹了一会黄渤也困了，留下黄磊一只猫坐在床上生闷气：小渤平时挺聪明的脑子怎么就卡壳了？

结果黄渤拿着电话纠结了几个星期也没能下决定，看的黄磊也急得慌。他自然不想让黄渤拨出那个号码，因为那样黄渤只能接到无人接听的回复，只会让小渤更受伤。然而说实在话，黄磊内心小小地期盼着黄渤能联系他，那就代表着小渤有重修旧好的意愿，于是这几天他开始思考到底该怎么处理这种尴尬局面，使得他既能了解到小渤的心意，也不会让小渤难过。

然而黄渤没给黄磊这个时间。

那天黄渤一回家就把自己关在阳台上，无视了准备迎接要抱抱的大橘猫。蛋蛋也听见了门锁响动，探出半个脑袋看见爸爸直接从面前走过都没看一眼自己，失落地扁扁嘴。黄磊捧住蛋蛋的脸蛋一边一个吻，这才让被冷落的孩子心情好了些。

搞定了小的，还剩下一个大的。黄磊趴在阳台玻璃门上，任凭他怎么敲窗户推门都没用。黄渤背对着他手肘支在栏杆上，时不时冒出袅袅白烟。黄磊气的不行：小渤又吸烟了！

终于被身后持续吓人的砸玻璃声给惹火，黄渤掐灭烟，打开阳台门，拎起橘猫后颈，放在花架最高层，一系列动作一气呵成。等黄磊反应过来时身后就是窗户打开的28层楼的边缘，吓得他僵直身子不敢动。

黄渤面无表情地看着他：“下次还敢不敢了？”

使劲摇头外加可怜兮兮的“喵喵”求饶。好汉不吃眼前亏，小渤这些你迟早要双倍奉还的，在床上。

黄渤叹口气，呼噜一把自己的头毛，有些愧疚地抱下黄磊：“对不起大黄，我今天心情不太好，你自己去玩吧。”说着回客厅坐在了最角落里，一言不发。

黄磊太清楚黄渤的脾气了，不跟别人生气就爱和自己较劲，出什么事也不愿意说，自己一个人躲起来消化。有时候黄磊真不知道这是黄渤太过柔软还是太过坚硬，但只要他在就不会允许黄渤这么跟自己硬耗着，至少他还可以提供一个柔软温暖的怀抱，而现在看到的黄渤脊背笔直得濒临崩断。

于是黄磊做出和一年前一模一样的决定，就算不能拥抱他也要陪伴他，这时的黄磊迫切的想回到人类，好让小渤不再一个人顶着一切。尤其是在黄渤点开手机通讯录食指停在“黄磊”两字上方时。

不好！！！黄磊当机立断打翻手机，在黄渤要发作前用吻堵住他的嘴。

这完全是出于他作为人类时的本能，但现在看来就不是那么回事了。黄渤瞪大眼睛看着扑上来的橘猫，一脸懵逼。同样懵逼的还有黄磊，如果是人类，这时候应该伸舌头了，现在······

黄磊斟酌了一下，以猫咪的方式伸出舌头舔舔黄渤嘴唇，做出一副撒娇的样子，在黄渤怀里各种打滚卖萌喵喵叫，连沙发另一边的蛋蛋都放下了玩具。过了好久黄渤才慢慢反应过来——

“大黄你······是不是发情了？”

这让黄磊怎么回答呢，承认也不是否认也不对。

于是接下来黄磊被黄渤无情地赶进了卫生间而且不准他再碰蛋蛋。黄磊觉得这时候再不证明他的身份就真的活的不如一只猫了。然而拿不到的手机，靠不近的小渤蛋蛋，被划得七零八落的白纸，都宣告黄磊的行动失败，反倒更加坚定了黄渤要给自家橘猫做绝育手术的决心。

蛋蛋透过门缝观望外面胶着的战局，一地的猫毛和惨烈的叫声让蛋蛋抖了抖，怀着同情可怜的心情爬回自己的玩具堆，不再理会外面。

“大黄别跑了！这也是为我们一家人好啊，听话啊”

瞎扯！就是为了一家人才不行！黄磊气势汹汹地叫板，一个前扑窜进沙发和茶几之间。

“嘶！卧槽······”黄渤一手扶着沙发扶手，一手按着膝盖坐下。黄磊见黄渤磕着了，立刻跑回去看伤势，冷不丁被一双手掐在腰间牢牢按在地上。

“喵——！！！”小渤你骗人——！！！

手机这时候适时响起，来电显示孙红雷。黄渤心咯噔一下，黄磊趁机跑远。

“没有啊·····我想，问问他愿不愿意来蛋蛋的周岁庆祝·······这你甭管！你到底什么事？有话直说行不行？”

黄磊意识到什么，悄悄靠近黄渤，勉勉强强听见了话筒里两人的对话。

“小渤我不知道还应不应该告诉你，但你们都有孩子了我觉得还是有必要······”

“孙红雷你什么时候这么磨磨唧唧的？”

“黄磊失踪了。”

“你说什么？！！”

“真的，已经失踪半个月了，家里没人，公司也没去上班，甚至没有任何消费记录。只有他的手机最近有你给他的未接来电和短信。”

“孙红雷你个大傻子！这么大的事现在才说！！！”

“对不起小渤”电话那头顿了好久，傻大个说话都带了颤音，“因为之前黄磊有说过他很累想休息一段时间，正巧刚做完一个项目，我以为他去度假了，直到最近才听说他无故旷工被老板炒了鱿鱼。看到你的消息我以为他和你私奔了······”

“放屁！！！你脑袋是被门挤了还是被驴踢了！！！我告诉你孙红雷，黄磊要是有什么好歹，我······”

黄渤哽住了，一手紧紧捂住嘴巴，眼泪决堤而出。

“小渤？小渤？对不起小渤，不用你说，如果黄磊真的出了事，我第一个不放过我自己！小渤你没事吧？”

黄渤用力摇头，他无论如何都不愿相信黄磊会出事，更不想听到这几个字眼。他说不出一个完整字，只能恼怒地把手机摔在一旁，缓缓弯下腰，整个人都在剧烈颤抖，说不清是恐惧，自责还是绝望。他现在大脑一片空白，只有痛感是真真切切的，铺天盖地的。

真正的黄磊听到了全过程，心里把孙红雷翻来覆去骂了个遍。看到爱人为自己承受这样的打击却无法让他安心，这种无力感伴着黄渤的眼泪哭声像一座山把他压进海底最深处，胸口要炸裂般的疼。

——  
窗外雷电交加，疯狂的雨水劈头盖脸地砸下，雨幕将世界隔离开来，牢牢锁住狭小空间里的孤独逼仄。时针指向10，蛋蛋还在翻来覆去不肯睡觉。他已经连续一个星期没有见到黄渤了，今晚任凭黄磊怎么摇摇床也强撑着，他十分害怕在一觉在陌生的环境里醒来，害怕黄渤不要他了。黄磊也烦躁，他拦不住黄渤没日没夜地在外寻找自己，有两天晚上黄渤甚至没有回来，吓得黄磊差点犯了心脏病。终于在黄渤被疲惫低血糖和心理压力的三重打击下晕倒后，黄磊决定冒险试一试。

他第一晚变成猫前喝了很多酒，这一次他想用酒精试试。辛辣刺激的味道在猫的味蕾上变本加厉，烧的他一阵阵犯恶心。他不知道他喝了多久喝了多少，浆糊似的大脑恍惚忆起他向黄渤求婚的那个午后，他抱着一大束玫瑰花在门口笑得灿烂，小渤扑抱住他洒落的泪珠在阳光下熠熠生辉，世界骤然失色。

滴答，滴答·······

黄磊缓缓睁开眼，梦里的泪就落在了自己的瞳孔上，裹挟着阳光的热度，黄磊反射性的闭了眼，剩余的一颗颗砸在眼睑，滚过心坎。

“小渤······”

意识到自己恢复了语言功能，黄磊有些不可思议地抬起手，下一秒空荡荡的胸口撞进一团柔软，撞得他一懵，特有的清甜气息争先恐后地唤醒记忆。黄磊认真回抱怀里的人：“我回来了，小渤。”

这一次，他不会再放开。

———end———


End file.
